


A Little Pain

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary, this is pure smut with some fluff at the end. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pain

"Touya, please," Shindou said, a whine in his voice.

No, not what Akira wanted to hear. He allowed himself a small smile. "No, not yet," he answered.

Shindou whined again and strained against his bonds. Luckily the handcuffs that connected Shindou's wrists with the bedposts weren't coming open anytime soon. Akira was suddenly glad that he'd been convinced to get a bed like this when they had moved in together, glad that Shindou had outright refused to sleep on a futon for more than a few days. Akira watched him, letting his eyes rake over his lover's body slowly. He was stretched out on the bed, his arms over his head in the handcuffs, his chest moved up and down quickly with the speed of his breathing. He looked almost painfully hard and tip of him was wet. Of course, Akira would be lying if he said he wasn't in the same state, sans the restraints. Seeing the other man like this was just about the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Come on," Shindou panted, squirming. "Do something."

Akira smiled again. He ran his fingers down Shindou's chest, slowly, letting his nails scratch against the skin lightly as he went. When the wandering fingers got to Shindou's stomach, they travelled back up to pinch at his nipples, maybe just this side of painful. Shindou didn't seem to care, as he cried out and arched up toward the touch.

"You like that, hmm?" Akira hummed. He filed that information away for future use. Shindou just panted in response, so Akira did it again, pinching with a bit of a twist this time, and Shindou moaned and cursed in one breath. Interesting.

Akira wasn't about to take it too far without some kind of conversation beforehand, of course, but it was definitely intriguing that Shindou seemed to like this, the roughness, the touches of pain. He bent his head to take one of the abused nipples in his mouth. He nibbled at it and scraped it with his teeth, then soothed it with his tongue. Shindou was moaning beneath him, sounding as if Akira had his mouth on an altogether different part of his anatomy. After being intimate for as long as they had, Akira knew Shindou's body as well as his own, knew when Shindou was about to make a mess of himself.

"No you don't," he murmured and gripped the base of Shindou's cock firmly.

The other man groaned in frustration. "Toooooooouya," he whined again. "Don't be an ass, I need to..."

"I wouldn't insult the one holding your private bits, if I were you," Akira responded. "You'll come when I want you to."

Shindou looked at him with wide eyes. "And when's that gonna be?"

"Whenever I decide."

Another groan. "You ARE being an ass."

Akira squeezed Shindou again, just tight enough to actually be painful. Shindou squeaked and kicked at him. "Ow, stop that!"

"If you're good, I promise I'll let you finish. Eventually. Obviously if you're still coherent, I'm not doing my job properly."

"I don't want eventually, I want now."

Akira raised an eyebrow at him. "Well you're not exactly in a position to argue the point at the moment, are you?"

He just got a scowl in return, meaning that he had won this hand and Shindou knew it. Akira smiled and kissed him. "Just be good and you'll get what you want."

There was no response again, but this time Akira was busy kissing him senseless, so it was understandable. After a few moments of this he returned his attention to Shindou's nipples, biting and licking at the other neglected one before moving on. At that point he reached into the nightstand and took a well used tube out of the drawer. Shindou had obligingly spread his knees open, knowing what was coming, so Akira squeezed some of the lube onto one of his fingers and circled the finger around Shindou's opening before pushing it inside. He made quick work of stretching his lover. He didn't want to really hurt him, after all, but there would still be a bit of a burn. He didn't think Shindou would mind, they were both so impatient for it. Shindou hissed when Akira slid into him in one fluid motion. It was rougher than how they normally did this, but Shindou was harder than ever, so it must be alright. He thrusted slowly at first. Akira picked up the pace when Shindou moaned and wrapped his legs around Akira, signaling that yes, he was more than okay. He pounded into him as fast as he could. Shindou was loving every second of it, if his cries and groans "TouyaTouyaTouya" and "Fuck!" were any indication- though to be fair, Akira himself was certainly making his own share of noise with his answering "ShindouShindouShindou." When Shindou started shaking, Akira put his hand around the base of the other man's cock again. A sound came from him that almost sounded like a sob.

"Touya, come on, -please-," he said. "You've got to... I need to..."

Akira leaned down, but instead of kissing him, he tilted his head to the side and bit Shindou's neck.

"Ahh!" Shindou cried out and arched his back, and Akira was sure that if he hadn't still been hanging on to his lover's cock, that it would've been over right then and there.

God, if Akira had known some rough play would be such a turn-on for both of them, he would've done this ages ago. He only needed a few more thrusts himself and then he was emptying himself deep inside of Shindou with a groan.

When he was aware of himself again, Shindou was desperately trying to rub himself against Akira for some kind of friction. It didn't seem to be working terribly well at this angle.

"Akira," Shindou groaned, low in his throat. His normally green eyes had turned a dark greyish color with arousal. Now THAT had been what he'd been waiting to hear.

Akira slid out of him more slowly than he went in originally, though the wince on Shindou's face was the same. "I know," he said softly. He scooted back a bit and took the wet tip of his lover into his mouth and sucked on it.

It didn't take very long. It was maybe a few seconds before Shindou's whole body tensed and he screamed as he finally came, practically lifting his whole body up with the force of it. He was even louder than usual- Akira would definitely be getting calls from neighbors later about the noise, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

Once Shindou was finished and Akira had lapped up everything, he unlocked the handcuffs and settled down next to his lover. Shindou promptly cuddled up against him. He liked being close, almost like he wanted the extra assurance that he wasn't alone.

"That was hot."

Akira smiled. "Yes. I'm glad you liked it."

"Mmm," Shindou said in a sleepy voice, burying his face against Akira's chest. "Love you."

It wasn't something they said often- it was random usually, though it happened most often in the aftermath of an exceptionally bad fight- they both knew how the other felt without needing to say it all the time. Every once in a while, though, it was certainly nice to hear. Akira kissed the top of Shindou's head.

"I love you too, Hikaru."


End file.
